Katara: An Unforseen Evil
by Trell Brown
Summary: After killing all her family, most of her friends except Aang and Ty Lee, and nearly everyone else who comes into contact with her, she flees the Fire Nation over in China, and comes to the United States, where she assassinates a U.S. President.
1. Katara: Un Unforseen Evil

_**M**__**anhattan, New York, 2008**_

The sun rose over New York City, making the skies look a sick brackish orange. As the city slowly awoke, citizens turned on their televisions to horrible news that their president was killed by an unknown assassin no one have ever heard of. The assassination was carried out by an unlikely person many Americans would eventually come to know as Katara Hakoda. Katara was innocent looking enough, but more dangerous than all of America's serial killers combined. Midday saw the sun turn the skies a greenish orange. That color changed to a blood red within half an hour as the day continued. The skies eventually turned ebony black by mid afternoon. And by day's end, over 3,000 people were dead, felled by Katara's deadly ice shards.

She walked the dark streets of Manhattan looking for more victims. She enjoyed this more than she did killing Zuko, Azula, and everyone else in the Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation. She had left her brother, Sokka, to die in the vast frozen wasteland that was the North Pole. Ty Lee and Aang were the only ones to survive Katara's violently incredible attack, for they had fled just after Azula was killed. Mai was the unfortunate one. She was decapitated when she attempted to block Katara's deadly ice disc. And Azula slipped on one of the broken ice shards and flipped over the railing, falling to her death.

A young man smacked into Katara before either knew what hit them. "Hey", the young man yelled, surprised. Before he could say anything more, Katara shot him with an icicle, impaling the man to the wall. An evil grin spread across Katara's face. She stood in front of him.

"Now, how should I dispose of you", Katara snarled. The man looked up at her, and grimaced in pain. Katara went batshit. "DO YOUKNOW WHO I AM!!", she screamed. The poor man, frightened and bleeding to death could not say anything but "Help me, I'm dying". Katara didn't like this response. Enraged, she ripped the man off the wall, opening the wound from the ice shard attack wide. Blood sprayed everywhere, drenching Katara from head to toe. Katara then proceeded to blood bend the poor guy to death, ripping his body apart in the process. An NYPD officer who happened to be driving by at the moment stopped his Crown Vic and jumped out, gun drawn. Katara dropped the dead man and turned toward the officer. An evil grin spread across her face, only to be replaced quickly by a look of craziness.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?", Katara snarled in a low voice. Before the NYPD police officer could respond, Katara shot upward and slammed down onto the roof of the Crown Vic Police Interceptor, crushing the flashing light racks and caving in the roof. Windows burst from the force of the girl's landing. The officer squeezed off four shots, a bullet striking Katara in the chest. The girl fell with a resounding "THUD". Officer Higgins rushed over to the bleeding girl, and radioed for backup and an ambulance. Within minutes, the area was crawling with police and medical personnel. They loaded Katara into the back of the ambulance and rushed off with 15 police cruisers in hot persuit.


	2. Katara:An Unstoppable Murderer

_**Manhattan Regional Hospital**_

Several hours after the operation, Katara awoke to bright white lights. A doctor was hovering over her. A whole wave of emotions overcame Katara. Confused for a moment, she suddenly remembered what happened. She had gotten shot. Once again the unbelievable evil took over her mind. Katara shook for a moment and the doctor walked over. Looking over Katara again, the unfortunate doctor leaned too close. Katara's arm shot out like a bolt of lightning. Snarling, she snapped his neck, then hurled the man across the room and through the glass pane window. He was already dead by the time he splattered all over the street 15 floors below. Katara slowly arose, a crazy grin on her face. Several hospital personnel were already in the room, ready to hold her down. Katara easily murdered them in one fell swoop of her hand. Walking into the hall, she killed a nurse who was rushing to the aid of the other doctors whom she had just murdered. She turned around to face two NYPD officers, guns pointed.

Katara laughed.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW POWERFUL I AM!!", Katara yelled. Using the blood bending technique, she broke nearly every bone in one officer's body, leaving him writhing in agony, and literally ripped the other officer in half, guts and blood flying everywhere. Several patients saw the carnage as it happened and screamed. An elderly lady fell to the floor…Katara seized the opportunity to silence the woman for good, strangling the woman's neck with ice. And once more, Katara killed. There was no stopping her now. No one could stop her. Stepping into the restroom, she dressed up in her black ninja garb. Then stepping out of the women's room, she ran, killing as she went.

_**Ba Sing Se International Airport, China**_

Aang and Ty Lee stepped over rotting bodies, gagging on the overpowering stench as they went. Several people who had arrived in China hours after the attack on the airport were making calls back home. Pilots stood in shock as they took in the carnage. They were even more stunned when they learned that a lone, seventeen year old girl from the South Pole caused this carnage. Ty Lee began to cry.

"I never knew I'd see a day like this...I never knew. All those times helping Azula try to capture you…her…why…why is she doing this?" Ty Lee looked at Aang with tear-filled eyes. Aang hung his head. "I…I don't know why either. She was a caring person who woke up one day with evil on her mind…and decided to kill everyone and anything that moved. I don't think Azula had anything to do with it. Maybe Katara had a dream or something and it changed her overnight. Sokka slapped her a couple of time to try to snap her back to reality, but Katara ripped him apart and left him for dead over in Siberia...sigh. Look there's a pilot waving for us to get on the plane, they're heading to New York, let's go." Aang and Ty Lee never bothered to look up at the TV which at the moment was displaying Katara's smiling mug shot.

_**New Ozai Palace**_

Ursa wept as Azula's, Zuko's and her Husband's bodies were slowly carried past. The entire Fire Nation was in mourning, and they vowed to get revenge on the water tribe. There were just a couple of problems they faced though…Katara had single handedly wiped out the entire water tribe of the South…and she was nowhere to be found. So when the Fire Nation found out that Katara had also wiped out the entire Water Tribe and destroyed Ba Sing Se, as well as 90 percent of the fire nation, murdering 98 percent of their citizens, they either collapsed in disbelief, or they simply just collapsed and died from heart attacks and strokes.


	3. Katara: Invincible

_**Invincible**_

The Boeing 747-8, one of the newest versions of Boeing's old jetliner technology, shook violently as it flew through black storm clouds. Already in flight for more than 8 hours, they began to descend for approach into what was left of JFK International Airport and the East Coast. A light roll to the left, a violent roll to the right, and most of the passengers on the plane began to vomit. White knuckled, Aang and Ty Lee held on, their seatbelts for the most part keeping them in place. Ty Lee looked out the window. She noticed that the skies were red and black, not the natural blue she knew. Ty Lee knew something was wrong when the skies looked like this. The Boeing 747 throttled through a towering black thunderhead.

"Aang…you should take a look at the skies out here…"

Ty lee's voice trailed off. She looked at Aang. The plane shook and someone's luggage fell out of the overhead bin into the seat ahead of them.

"I know about the skies, Ty Lee. It's just a sign that things are getting worse. Katara's so powerful as of now that she could change entire climates, control air temperature weather, boil or freeze oceans, or…"

Aang stopped and gulped.

"Or what?" Ty Lee asked.

Aang took a deep breath. "Katara is capable of destroying Planet Earth. She's already controlling the weather. If she isn't stopped, she'll kill us all" The Boeing 747 cut through the cloud band and the turbulence suddenly, without notice, stopped. Passengers and pilots alike looking outside the aircraft were met with miles and miles of burning cities. New York was in flames. As the Boeing 747 touched down, the pilots saw what was left of the JFK terminal explode with such a force that the roof lifted off still in one piece, several hundred feet into the air, then tumble back down into the bay. Katara was now in control of fire and earth…and she was a water bender. And now that she could control three elements at once, Katara was…well…INVINCIBLE!!

Firestorms ravaged New York and New Jersey for as far as the eye could see. Cities up and down the eastern seaboard were either flooded or frozen Water bending, or either burning ferociously Fire bending. Aang suddenly realized something was amiss. He looked out the window at a massive wall of fire hurtling directly toward the Boeing 747 as the jetliner turned off the runway…and saw Katara standing on the centerline a mile down the runway. She already knew. And she was ready to fight.

In a small Alabama town called Alexander City, another person was on a quest to stop the madness. A part time DJ for the local bar in Downtown Alexander City, Trell Brown was a person who would quickly stand up to defend anyone, including his country. And now, as the skies turned red and black, smoke from the east rolled west, choking everything with soot and ash. People began to panic as the skies grew redder. Half an hour later, the city seemed abandoned, as everyone fled to their homes. He was the only one out on the town. Jumping in his monster black Chevy C-10 pickup, he flipped on his powerful halogen light racks on the top as well as his headlights, and took off. Careening onto I-280, he swerved around abandoned cars as he went. His time had come. Time to stop the madness. 6 hours later Trell reached New York...and what he saw stopped him in his tracks. The whole damn east coast was on fire.


	4. Katara: Consumed by Evil

Manhattan New York

_**Manhattan New York**_

Katara stood on the runway centerline of New York's burning JFK International Airport watching the Boeing 747-8 turn onto the taxiway further down. Her eyes narrowed and she began the long walk to where the China Airlines jet was coming to a stop. And somehow she sensed that someone else besides Aang was going to stop her. The thing was, Katara thought to herself, she was unstoppable. She herself had single-handedly wiped out the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, and most of the Fire Nation. She had killed scores of Americans with just an arc of her hand. And now several hundred NYPD officers were after her. Katara ducked behind a ruined terminal as she saw Aang and Ty Lee exit the aircraft via emergency chute, and look her way. Only they couldn't see her behind the ruined terminal until it was too late.

Ty Lee looked at Aang as they both walked toward the terminal. "

"Something…something isn't right!!" Aang said and stopped, as he looked at the terminal.

"The air's too charged…too tense, like something's about to break loose.

Ty Lee, who wasn't as scared as Aang was, continued to walk toward the terminal. Then, Ty Lee thought she saw SOMETHING move. Before Ty Lee could react to the imminent threat, she was seized by Katara, who by now had become unrecognizable. Well, she was recognizable, but she wasn't the Katara Aang once knew, a caring, loving, motherly girl. Her once blue eyes were now glowing white hot, her once well manicured nails, now as sharp as Azula's, and her hair….even more glossy and beautiful as ever, flowed in the hot air. And she looked angrier than when she killed the man who killed her mother. In the background behind Ty Lee and Katara, the skylines of New York and New Jersey burned.

"Katara, NOOOOOOOO!!" Aang screamed, and she hesitated. Deep down inside, she vaguely remembered the past…feeling it stirring up memories, good times the gang had. Katara finally came to her senses…for a moment. Katara hung her head, struggling to hold back a sob, tears coursing down her face. Aang called back to her. "Katara…you have to stop this. Look at yourself; you're killing people for no cause. You've killed your people, you've killed your brother, and you've even killed Fire Lord Ozai …and Zuko." Somehow, Aang felt he was getting through to her.

Katara dropped to her knees. "Zuko", she whispered. He was the only boy she had loved since he and Katara had been imprisoned in the Crystal caves beneath Ba Sing Se. She growled in a low voice.

"And your point is what, Aang. What did you come here for? You know I can't be stopped. You know I can't be defeated. I am more powerful than any stupid batman or superman combined". A frightened and crying Ty Lee looked on at Aang. Katara continued on. "You see, when I killed the man who murdered my mother, it was unbelievable…You do not know how exhilarating it is to take another human being's life. So I decided to kill another person. And another. In essence, I began to enjoy killing. This thing, this evil took me over. I didn't want to stop, it felt soooo good. It's very arousing. It awakens the beast inside you. Eventually I…I-I…" She began to stammer. Katara looked up at Aang, a wickedly frightening smile spreading across her beautiful face. "And now it's time I take the rest of you with me to the depths of hell!!" Katara hissed, the unbelievable evil completely consuming her again. Aang spoke again.

"Katara, listen to me, you have to stop what you're doing…NOW!! You'll destroy us all-" Before Aang could finish, Katara dropped Ty Lee and literally roared, black energy pouring out of her. Levitating herself several feet into the air, she screamed. "THAT'S WHAT I FUCKING INTEND TO DO, YOU INSOLABLE LITTLE BRAT. DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH OF A PAIN YOU'VE BEEN TO ME SINCE I'VE BEEN IN CONTROL OF THIS PLANET??"

Katara had finally pushed herself over the brink, and as Aang grabbed Ty Lee, Katara suddenly unleashed a blast of air equivalent to 100 billion Hiroshima atomic bombs going off at once.

Jin screamed past 30-story mounds of debris and abandoned vehicles, looking in his rearview mirror of his 1980 Chevy C-10 mud truck back at JFK when he saw a sobering sight. A massive shockwave of dust and debris, intermingled with bolts of lightning, hurtled after him at over 12,000 miles per hour. By this time, it was too late. The shockwave overtook the truck, spinning it around several times before taking the truck and crushing it into a metal ball the size of a 1972 Volkswagen Beetle. Jin never had a chance to even stop the crazed girl from destroying his small town city.

_**Across the U.S. and the world…**_

In Detroit, two teenage thugs were robbing a corner liquor store. The skies were still sunny and blue here, and a good, toasty ninety-two degrees.

"Come on, man, lets go, give us the money or we'll blow your fucking head off. The frightened Arab man handed over the money. The two thugs ran out. "Yo, man we did it, ha-ha; we did it, Yea man." They hi-fived each other and ran South down Woodward. They didn't even get two blocks when they were thrown flat on their faces. The earth began to shake. "Hey, man, what the fuck?!" one of the thugs said. The shaking grew progressively worse and worse. Law-abiding civilians, crackheads, drug dealers, thugs, gang members, winos, bums, and prostitutes raced into the streets as buildings began to collapse. And the shaking grew progressively worse, along with a growing wind that quick became even more powerful than 22,000 Hurricane Andrews put together. Things began to blow away. Vehicles flew through the air like hot wheel cars. And the shaking reached proportions no one could even imagine. People flew through the air like rag dolls. The streets literally "popped" up and down in waves, whipping everything and anything that wasn't bolted down over a thousand feet into the air and into the advancing shockwave that would eventually devastate most of North America.

People began to run from the miles of coastline beaches as a massive wall of water approached the British coast from the west. Screaming people clogged the streets as traffic came to a standstill. As the water swamped the mainland, people were washed out to sea…then were blasted to pieces as the shockwave crossed the Atlantic, and scoured the rest of the earth clean, killing score of people as it went. However, hundreds of thousands survived due to the quick warnings of CNN, which was cut off in mid broadcast as the shockwave overtook them.

_**Back In Manhattan…**_

Within a fraction of a second, Aang had created a ball of air in which to protect Ty Lee and himself from Katara's sudden acquisition of Air Bending. There was no way now that Katara could be stopped. He could hear Katara's maniacal laughter through the roar of air. He had known one day something like this would happen, but he didn't expect it to be Katara. All the wind and noise suddenly stopped, and all the suspended debris fell back to earth as Ty Lee and Aang looked up and surveyed the area.. A small pale form lay in the massive crater carved where Katara had stood. It was Katara, but Aang wasn't taking any chances anymore.

Could this evil have been broken?

Aang slowly proceeded to the spot where Katara lay. Ty Lee stood, rooted to the spot where she had been with Aang. Sure enough, it was Katara...pale, drained of energy. She looked so fragile. In the distance, Aang heard maniacal laughter. Katara's maniacal laughter. Aang was confused. He was holding Katara there in his arms, but he could hear Katara's crazy laughter in the distance...And then he realized what had happened. Katara had become so powerful that this murderous passion infesting inside her had split and escaped. Katara now had en evil twin version of herself on the loose. And the real Katara was dying.


End file.
